Its Just A Little Wee Accident
by Infernalix
Summary: Kai has turned in to a girl! Max has turned in to a hyper chibi! Ray has turned in to a cat! How much worse can it get, just because of Tyson's wishes!


Its Just a Wee Accident 

Disclaimer: So you think I own beyblade, think again. All beyblade characters do NOT belong to me.

Chapter one: All Because of One Silly Wish

Tyson was walking on the street minding his own business late at night when he suddenly noticed something shine in front of him. Tyson stopped and suddenly a girl appeared.

"What the…?"

The girl bowed and said, "I grant you three wishes tonight."

"Cool!" Tyson scrunched his face in thought, "Ummm…oooh! I know! I wish Kai is a girl!"

"That can be arranged."

"And that Max is a chibi and Ray is a cat!"

"Right, umm. Your wish is my command."

Max opened his eyes and woke up. He suddenly noticed that he felt super hyper and headed towards to the bathroom.

"What in the world?"

Ray was second to wake up after Max. He yawned and looked down at his hands or what used to be his hands. Instead of seeing his normal five fingered hands he noticed he had paws. Ray raised his hands to his face.

"NooOOOooooooo! My beautiful face, what has happened to my beautiful face?"

Tyson, Hilary and chief were sitting at the table as usual and having breakfast when they heard shouts coming out of Max and Ray's rooms.

"What in the world?"

"NooOOOooooooo! My beautiful face, what has happened to my beautiful face?"

Hilary looked at Tyson and said suspiciously, "Somehow I sense this has something to do with Tyson…"

Tyson shook his head, "No way, Hil! I didn't do anything. SERIOUSLY! I didn't! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

Hilary and Chief started backing away slowly as Tyson kept going on about how this was not his fault.

Suddenly another shout was heard unexpectedly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TYSON! I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Everyone sweat dropped and this time Tyson started whistling while backing away slowly towards the door.

Immediately a very girly looking Kai slammed open the door with so much force that the hinges fell off.

Both Hilary and Chief almost fainted with horror. Kai had turned in to a girl! Tyson suddenly came back in with a rather large bump on his head.

"I um bumped my head…"

Kai growled and took the door off from the wall and headed for Tyson.

"AAAHHHHHHHH GUYS HELP! HELP! HELP!" Tyson screamed as he and Kai ran around the couch, "HELP! NO NOT THERE, ANYWHERE BUT THERE! HAVE MERCY KAI!"

Chief picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Is this the police?"

"Yes I would like you to come to our house."

"Yes."

"Yes, bring a flamethrower and feel free to bring handcuffs also."

Chief put down the phone and both Hilary and him backed off to a corner.

A few minutes later the police barged in to the room with a HUGE flamethrower.

"STOP! YOU ARE UNDER-ARRGGGH!"

Kai kicked the policeman um somewhere inappropriate. At this moment Max and Ray came in.

"And I thought this was bad enough…" Ray said gulping.

"Goodie-gum-drops!" Max squealed, still really hyper.

At the end the FBIs solved everyone by polluting the air with drugs and everyone calmed down…except Max. It took awhile after the firefighters put out the fire Max had made to calm Max down and knock the sanity back in to him.

"What are we going to do!" Chief exclaimed, "We have a tournament two days from today!"

Hilary glared at Tyson, "Its ALL your fault, Tyson, if you don't find a way out of this mess **I'm** going to kick your ass."

Tyson whimpered and told them the 'accident' that had happened to him yesterday night.

"Well why don't we get some people to cover for us?" Ray insisted.

"I WANT CANDY OR ELSE!" Max's hyperness had returned.

"Shut up Max," Kai slapped him on the face, hard.

"Kai hit me!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

Tyson hit both of them with the only thing he could find: a chair.

"Tyson hit me!" Max tattled.

"Did not!" Tyson returned.

This time Kai stuck duck tape over his mouths though it was hard managing with his thin fingers.

"Well first I suggest we get new clothes for Kai and maybe Ray…" Hilary said pointing at them.

"Great. A cat with clothes," Ray mumbled.

"Don't be so negative."

"IM A FREAKIN CAT!"

"At least your gender is still the same," Kai muttered, "How the fuck am I going to take a bath like this? IM A FREAKIN GIRL!"

Hilary shook her head.

Infernalix: plz review or else I will make girl Kai haunt you! ;3 waves


End file.
